Con los cinco sentidos puestos en tí
by BlackMoon94
Summary: Oído, gusto, vista, tacto y olfato. Escenas Caskett. ¿Cómo se sienten uno al otro a través de las percepciones de nuestros cinco sentidos? Serie de one-shots.
1. Oído

**¡Hola! Después de un largo tiempo, vuelvo a publicar aquí. Parece que ahora que tengo faena por hacer, la inspiración acude a mí. Así que decidí escribir y dejaros este primer capítulo de one-shots a modo de "Piloto" a ver si os gusta. Si dejarais un comentario hariáis a una servidora extremadamente feliz, jeje :3**

* * *

La noche había caído en Manhattan. Después de un arduo día de trabajo – los dobles asesinatos resultaban ser siempre agotadores – Beckett observaba, en silencio, la luminosidad de la Gran Manzana. A veces, cuando miraba a su ciudad desde aquellos cristales del _loft_, se sentía cómo una pequeña pulga. Cómo un engranaje más del mundo. Era una sensación que le gustaba y le incomodaba a la vez. Agradecía poder disfrutar de las vistas y vivir en una de las ciudades más excitantes del mundo: era un gusto para alguien tan activa como ella. Pero a la vez, al sentirse tan pequeña, temía aquella indiferencia que podía llegar a provocar. No pensaba en ello muy a menudo, y mucho menos desde que estaba con Castle, pero su mente, siempre alerta, le traicionaba alguna vez con esta clase de pensamientos.

Aún absorta en ellos, se dio la vuelta. Al llegar a casa, escasos minutos antes, le había parecido no oír a Castle. Supuestamente él había vuelto antes que ella a casa, en parte, para a ver a Alexis, que últimamente, pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en la biblioteca; pero también por escabullirse de leer decenas de sentencias judiciales de una de las víctimas por intentar encontrar una pista con la cual seguir.

Suspiró. Era obvio que Castle no estaba ni en la cocina, tampoco en su despacho y ni mucho menos en el sofá. Escaleras arriba, el loft aún pertenecía exclusivamente a Martha y Alexis. Por eso dudaba que hubiera ido hasta allí. Su habitación, la de los dos, estaba a oscuras. Fue en ese momento cuando empezó a preocuparse, ya que una hora y media antes le había mandado un mensaje conforme había llegado a casa sano y salvo. Tanto sus llaves como su móvil estaban encima de la mesa de delante del sofá, y el abrigo que había usado durante el día, colgado en un perchero.

\- ¿Castle? – intentó que su voz no dejara escapar ningún deje de pavor.

Sus talones empezaron a picar sobre el parqué, con cautela. Repitió su nombre tres veces más, sin respuesta. Instintivamente, se llevó la mano a la cintura hasta que encontró el tacto de su pistola. Apretó el puño sobre ella, aún sin desenfundarla. Su instinto le gritaba que algo no iba bien. Allí reinaba un silencio sepulcral. Y Kate seguía sin ver ni oír a Rick por ningún lado.

De repente, un sonido casi imperceptible quebró el silencio. Des de la puerta de su dormitorio, que estaba prácticamente cerrada, se oyó un suave chirrido. Kate hacía días que se había percatado de ello, y al comentárselo a Castle, éste le había confesado que llevaba años sin tener cuidado de aquella puerta (o de cualquier arreglo que necesitara una sesión de bricolaje).

Con el pulso más acelerado de lo qué le habría gustado, Beckett atravesó la estancia principal para llegar al dormitorio. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, percibió una sombra en él. Esta vez no se atrevió a llamar el nombre de Castle, ya que en su cabeza estaba empezando a imaginarse lo peor. Así pues, siguió avanzando hasta poder colocar su mano izquierda sobre la madera de la puerta y entreabrirla para pasar. Una vez vio el espacio suficiente para deslizar su cuerpo hacia la habitación, se decidió a desenfundar la pistola, y con el arma en alto entró, echando una rápida ojeada frontal a la zona dónde estaba la cama, perfectamente hecha.

Despejado. Tragó saliva. En décimas de segundos, pensó que el peligro estaba detrás. No había más posibilidades. Rápidamente, hizo un amago para poder girar sobre sí misma y quedarse de pie y firme para mirar a sus espaldas, dejando atrás la cama.

Pero algo le impidió hacerlo.

* * *

Sintió una fuerza y un bloqueo en su abdomen, que cada vez le presionaba con más fuerza, pero sin llegar a infligirle ningún tipo de daño. La presión cada vez se cerraba más sobre ella. Kate le dejó hacer, esperando el momento para estar bastante cerca del anónimo y poder desbancarle con sus piernas. Volviendo a tragar saliva y tratando de ignorar las gotas de sudor frío que le resbalaban por la nuca esperó. Esperó hasta que una barbilla chocó contra su cuero cabelludo con suavidad.

Fue entonces cuando Beckett, en cuestión de segundos, movió sus piernas para preparar su ataque, pero, con la misma rapidez, algo le distrajo y la hizo parar. La misteriosa barbilla se había acercado a su oído, desprendiendo un halo cálido sobre el mismo. Reconoció perfectamente aquella calidez.

\- Se me ha hecho eterna la espera.

Beckett relajó cada uno de sus músculos y dejó caer su espalda encima del torso de él. Con cautela, guardó su pistola otra vez en su cintura, aún, sin decirle nada a su marido. Una vez guardada, se humedeció los labios, queriendo hablar. Pero Castle fue más hábil, y aun manteniendo su cabeza en el oído de ella, le mordió el lóbulo sin demasiada fiereza, dejando, otra vez, que ella sintiera el cosquilleo de su halo cálido. El escritor volvió a notar como Beckett se volvía a tensar entera, aunque no por miedo esta vez. Siguiendo con el juego, escondió sus dientes y empezó a reseguir el lóbulo de Beckett con la punta de su lengua, suavemente, dejándolo sutilmente húmedo. La detective había cedido por segunda vez a su abrazo. Castle sonrió para sus adentros cada vez que percibió las audibles risitas de su musa. Des de una de sus primeras noches juntos, había descubierto que las cosquillas en su oreja eran un punto débil, y le encantaba jugar con ello.

Sutilmente, cuando había empezado a notar la impaciencia de Kate por no verle ni poder responder a sus caricias, empezó a retirar el brazo de su cintura, deshaciendo el abrazo.

\- Quédate aquí, por favor. – su voz no tenía su elevado tono habitual, sonaba más bien débil y perceptiblemente grave.

Kate, que estaba mordiéndose el labio, dudó si hacerle caso. A una parte de ella le apetecía desobedecerlo, saltar encima de él e inmovilizarle contra las estanterías que hacían de pared a la habitación, sin importarle los muchos tomos que caerían al suelo. Quería responder a sus provocaciones y desahogarse con él del miedo que le había provocado. Pero cedió a las provocaciones de Castle, cedió a la creatividad del escritor.

\- ¿Sabes? Alexis voló ayer por la noche a la Universidad de Virginia para participar en un seminario. Siento no habértelo dicho, pero quería que aparentara ser un día normal para ti.

Des de su posición, Beckett percibió que Castle se había alejado hacía su derecha, dejando en su espalda un tacto frío. Estaba ansiosa por volver a sentir sus pasos acercarse hacía a ella, y lo que realmente fue un escaso medio minuto, a ella le pareció una espera demasiado prolongada. Finalmente, volvió a sentirlo a sus espaldas. Inevitablemente, se mordió el labio.

Notó la respiración pausada de Castle en la nuca. La suya en cambio, era bastante más agitada. Al fin y al cabo él sabía lo que estaba haciendo y para ella, era un misterio. De sopetón, notó cómo Castle descansaba sus antebrazos en sus espaldas y cómo algo se cruzaba en su vista. Acto seguido, Castle cerró sobre sus ojos una tela negra, dejándola a ciegas. Kate ya no veía ningún refilón de luz del salón. Ya no veía nada. Sólo sabía que Castle estaba a su lado.

\- Dame la mano – Castle se había colocado enfrente de ella y la guió paulatinamente hacia la cama. Fueron solo unos pasos, pero Beckett necesitaba acostumbrarse a aquella situación.

Ella accedió. Realmente se estaba sorprendido a sí misma al ver de qué manera cedía delante la sensualidad del escritor sin rechistar. Otra vez más, siguió la voz del escritor, lo único que era capaz de notar, cuando le pidió que se sentara en la cama.

\- ¿Seguro que solo quieres que me siente?

Oyó como Castle se reía. El escritor se movía a sus espaldas, arrugando la cama y hundiendo el colchón de todas las maneras posibles. Kate se estaba preguntaba qué diablos estaría haciendo, ya que para quitarle la ropa no hacía falta que se fuera tan lejos. La piel le estaba empezando a arder debajo de cada prenda.

\- No te preocupes, Kate. Todo a su tiempo. Tú solo… - hizo una pausa, pensando cómo acabar la frase - disfrútame.

Kate pudo imaginarse la sonrisa que había aparecido en los labios de Castle al pronunciar aquella última palabra. Se humedeció los labios e decidió callar y estarse quieta, para dejar que desarrollara su juego. Finalmente notó como el escritor se sentó detrás de ella, dejando caer sus piernas al lado de las suyas. De esta manera, y no sin no quererlo, Beckett notó la presión de la entrepierna de Castle a sus espaldas. Se removió, intentando acercarse más a su espalda.

\- Paciencia, Kate – susurró el escritor. Le había leído las intenciones. – Presta atención. Al ambiente – remarcó, siendo consciente de lo que empezaba a despertarse en su esposa.

Beckett oyó el clic de un botón. En otras ocasiones no lo hubiera hecho, pero privada de sus cuatro sentidos restantes, el ruido se hizo audible. Castle había activado, mediante control remoto, el equipo de música. Empezó a sonar _In a sentimental mood_ de John Coltrane en un delicado segundo plano por toda la estancia. De esta manera, Beckett dejaba invadirse por la magia del jazz, a la vez que podía notar la respiración de Castle en su oreja, que pronto, empezó a hablarle.

* * *

\- _Rook miró a Nikki. Estaba preciosa. Siempre lo estaba. Acabada de llegar del trabajo, dejaba caer su pelo, perfectamente ondulado sobre su espalda. Se le apreciaba algún enredo que no había podido desenredarse debido al estrés del día. No estaba acostumbrado a verla con las cejas fruncidas, pero aún así, le seguía pareciendo preciosa. Sus facciones faciales y cada centímetro cuerpo eran una delicia que no podía dejar de venerar. Su inteligencia, su elegancia, su picardía y su sentido moral eran unos atributos que no paraban de hacerle sonreír des del día que empezó a trabajar con ella para aquel artículo._

Beckett repasó mentalmente toda y cada una de las escenas más melosas o pasionales de sus álter ego. Se las sabía de memoria, fruto de haberlas leídos más de una decena de veces. Aquellas palabras pero, no le sonaban de nada. Debía tratarse de parte de la nueva novela de Castle.

La voz de él tenía un tono bajo, pero con un deje grave. Beckett imaginó los músculos del cuello de Castle tensándose debido a su voz, con lo que sólo consiguió desearle aún más.

_ Con una botella de tequila entre las manos y con la espléndida presencia de Nikki delante, fue incapaz de no acordarse de la primera noche que pasaron juntos. Le pareció incluso, notar el sabor del tequila en su boca. Entonces, las imágenes vinieron solas. La empezó a recordar durmiendo desnuda a su lado, la recordó cuando tan sólo llevaba sus camisas las mañanas que le preparaba el café, se acordó de ambos haciendo el amor, pegando sus sudorosos cuerpos y entrelazándolos, como con el miedo de que algo, fuera capaz de separarlos. Recordó de qué manera le faltaba el aire cada vez que tenía su boca a escasos milímetros de besarla._

_-¿Qué? – el enfado apenas dejaba a Nikki descifrar la mirada de Rook._

_El periodista dejó la botella de tequila encima del mármol, con extrema cautela y se acercó a ella. Cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, le cogió un mechón de pelo y deslizó sus dedos en él, desenredándolo. Nikki reaccionó. Empezó a notar cómo se intensificaba el olor a perfume del periodista en sus fosas nasales, y poco a poco, fue percibiendo su respiración. Agitada. Bastante más agitada que la que tenía escasos minutos antes, en el coche. Ella también empezó a alterarse. No era capaz de estar tranquila teniendo a Rook tan cerca y menos, cuando jugaba con sus mechones y le examinaba con ternura cada centímetro de la cara._

Bum. Volvió a escuchar a Coltrane. Durante los últimos minutos, su voz la había absorbido de tal manera que le fue imposible escuchar a la vez las palabras de Castle con la melodía del saxofonista. Aunque por aquel momento, el afroamericano volvía a ser el único que inundaba la sala de algún tipo de sonido. Castle, por alguna razón aparente, se había callado. Instantes más tarde, ella sintió como Castle se movía a sus espaldas. Alejó su espalda de la suya, que hasta el momento, había estado rozando. Kate pudo notar como un escalofrío le recorría la piel, a la que le seguía molestando la ropa, al sentir su espalda desnuda. Sintió como las manos de Castle se movían alrededor suyo, pasando de estar en paralelo a su pecho (sujetando un bloc de notas, imaginaba) a su nuca. Los hábiles dedos de Rick empezaron a separar mechones del pelo de su mujer, enredándolos y desheredándolos, jugando así con ellos. Lo que más notaba Beckett era los pequeñísimos tirones que sentía en la raíz del pelo y que le hacían estremecerse a cada movimiento de Rick. Empezaba a ser un cosquilleo agradable, hasta que él volvió a coger lo que ella imaginaba que era un bloc de notas.

_-¿Te sirvo una copa? – la pregunta de Rook irrumpió en el silencio que parecía reinar aquella noche en el apartamento._

_¿Una copa? Nikki Heat no estaba precisamente pensando en una copa cuando clavó sus ojos en los labios de Jameson Rook. Tan húmedos, tan cálidos. El deseo se empezó a apoderar rápidamente de ella y notó como cada vez necesitaba más aire. Otra vez aquella sensación de que todo el oxígeno se consumía cuando Rook estaba cerca. Que solamente con el aire que cogía entre sus besos le era suficiente para vivir. Le cogió fuertemente de la cintura y pegó sus cuerpos con fiereza. Rook alzó una ceja, sorprendido, pero se dejó hacer cuando la detective atrapó ferozmente sus labios húmedos y tiernos. Inspiró el dulce aroma de Nikki y accedió encantado cuando ella le pidió permiso para entrar en su boca. Ninguno de los dos contó cuánto tiempo estuvieron sin buscar aire, aunque finalmente se separaron. _

_Se quedaron mirando fijamente, ambos jadeando. Sus ojos estaban ensombrecidos, llenos de deseo. Fue Nikki quien volvió a tomar la iniciativa, pegándose a su cuerpo y desabrochándole la camisa con un movimiento fiero. Le arrancó hasta cuatro botones, pero pudo presionar sus yemas en el pecho de Rook, sintiendo como una descarga eléctrica invadía cada poro de piel de su cuerpo._

* * *

La voz de Beckett se entrometió en el relato.

\- Quítate la camisa, Rick.

Castle rió divertido, creyendo que tenía el control de la situación. Muy seguro de sí mismo, se acercó a su oreja, y no si antes suspirar para provocarle un cosquilleo, le dijo que no lo haría. Como reacción, Beckett buscó su muñeca. No tardó mucho en encontrarla, y cuando lo hizo, cerró su puño sobre ella, con fuerza, presionándole también con las uñas. Castle amagó su sorpresa.

\- Que te quites la jodida camisa.

Quién no la conociera podría haber pensado que Beckett hacía uso de un exceso de violencia. Pero Castle, que la conocía, supo distinguir su tono de súplica. Beckett quería dejar de intuir el tacto de la seda de la camisa para sentirle a él. El hecho de tenerlo tan cerca pero sin poder tocarle la enloquecía. Supo apreciar que a pesar de tenerle pegado a la oreja, la venda hacía que la ropa fuera un auténtico muro entre ellos.

Para que no se convirtiera en un problema, accedió a las palabras de Beckett. Con destreza, se desabrochó rápidamente los botones y dejó la camisa tirada encima de la cama. Lucía un torso totalmente desnudo. Para compensarle, Castle improvisó e hizo algo que no tenía pensado cuando ideó el plan. Acercó sus manos a las costuras del jersey de Beckett y empezó subirlo hacia arriba, dejando cada vez más piel desnuda a la vista. Finalmente, con cuidado de no estropear la venda, pasó el cuello del jersey por su cabeza, dejando a Beckett con tan solo un sostén de encaje. Sabía que si la venda se caía por casualidad se desataría la feroz libido de Kate, y él sería incapaz de resistirse a ella, sin poder terminar su lectura.

Beckett dejó escapar un pequeño gemido cuando él se acercó y esta vez, fueron sus pieles quiénes se rozaban y no sus prendas. Ambos se percataron de la temperatura corporal del otro. Para compensarla más, antes de seguir la lectura, Castle presionó los labios contra el hombre desnudo de su mujer, trazando una línea de suaves besos hasta el cuello. Continuó relatándole la velada de Rook y Nikki aún con sus labios en la piel del cuello de Beckett, y no fue hasta unos segundos más tarde, con dos frases leídas, que retomó su posición y se acercó a su oreja, sin despegar sus cuerpos.

* * *

_\- Se ha acabado lo de jugar a las princesas. – le susurró al oído._

_Rook sonrió para él y antes de dejar que Nikki ni siquiera se moviese, la empujó con brusquedad hasta el mármol de la cocina. Nikki no pudo ahogar un sonido de sorpresa. Estaba atrapada entre su cocina y el cuerpo de su novio, que dejó caer la camisa al suelo. No solo era su tórax el que tenía inmovilizado. El periodista cogió sus muñecas, con una fuerza considerable (pero sin infringirle ningún daño) y se las aposentó encima del mármol, con sus manos encima, inhibiendo a su novia de cualquier iniciativa que podía tomar._

_\- ¿Tu palabra de seguridad también es piñas?_ – _Rook le habló mientras seguía empujando su cuerpo, recordándole que tenía el control de la situación._

_\- Rook. ¿Nunca te he dicho que hablas en exceso?_

_Rápidamente él fundió su boca con la de ella, de la manera feroz que Nikki le recordaba. No volvieron a hablar en toda la noche._

* * *

Silencio. Coltrane había callado, y Castle también. Beckett se notaba inquieta. Le necesitaba ya. Se estaba convenciendo que bien podría aguantar una tanda de lectura más, aunque tampoco tendría ningún reparo en que Castle se le lanzara encima. Notó, otra vez, cómo la piel de las piernas de ardía debajo de los vaqueros. No, no aguantaría otra lectura. Sentados como estaban, con Castle a su espalda y rodeándola con las piernas, podría notar que Castle tampoco estaba muy por la labor de seguir leyendo. Podía sentir que su miembro hacía más que una breve presión. Y aún así, permaneció unos segundos en silencio. Se le hicieron eternos. De pronto, notó como Castle empezó a ronronearle en oreja, posando sus húmedos labios en su lóbulo, y volvió a recorrer un largo camino de besos hasta su hombre, dónde le propició un pequeño y cariñoso mordisco. Entonces, acercó su cara a la suya y pegó su mejilla a la de su esposa. Se le hizo evidente el rubor de ella.

\- Dime, Kate…

Pero Beckett le cortó, con una voz que para Castle sonaba tremendamente sensual.

\- Aunque no escribas seis best-seller al año, sigues siendo el mejor.

Le dio un leve golpe en el tórax con su espalda, de modo que el escritor dejó caerse hacia atrás. Kate lo aprovechó para ponerse en pie, y, en efecto inmediato, tumbarse encima de él. Fue Beckett quién esta vez, le susurró algo al oído.

\- Pero no procura no seguir hablando.

Beckett pudo oír una risita de Castle antes que éste volviera a tomar el control y en un solo movimiento les hiciera rodar por encima de la cama para acabar quedándose encima de ella. Llegados a ese punto, sabían que sentir las pieles de sus torsos rozándose mutuamente ya no sería suficiente. Fue por eso que Rick no tardó en deshacerse de todo aquello que en aquel momento les separaba: la maldita ropa.

En cuestión de segundos el deseo se apoderó más de ellos. Ambos notaban como sus corazones latían inusualmente rápido, siendo lo único que eran capaces de oír. Sus respiraciones estaban audiblemente más agitadas a medida que él se acercaba a su rostro, y ella, cuando notaba que cada vez más lo tenía a escasos milímetros de su cara, arrebatándole el aire. Aunque este era el menor de sus problemas, dado que tanto él como ella sentían como el fuego les quemaba bajo la desnudez de su piel.

Castle no tuvo más fuerza de voluntad para seguir prolongando el momento y rápidamente le devoró los labios a lo que ella respondió sin sorpresa, ya que era lo único para que estaba preparada en ese momento. Su marido bajó a su cuello de inmediato, sin ser nada cauteloso abandonando su boca. Empezó a dejar un recorrido de besos en su cuello, bastante menos tímidos que los anteriores, sólo para darle un preludio a lo que vendría después, a lo que ambos ya no sólo deseaban: lo necesitaban.

Cuando Beckett dejó de sentir los labios de Castle en su cuello, le agarró la mano y entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Como si de un auto reflejo se tratara Castle agarró su muslo interior con la mano libre que le quedaba, abrió un poco más de espacio entre las piernas de su musa y entró en ella salvajemente, con un golpe seco. Una vez más, en la habitación volvió a romperse el silencio, esta vez, por los gemidos que provocó en ambos sentirse atados de aquella forma tan íntima.

Cuerpo contra cuerpo y fuego contra fuego. Castle empleaba gran parte de sus fuerzas en entrar y salir repetidamente y con poca delicadeza de dentro de Kate. Aquella vez, sólo eran embestidas fuertes, profundas y salvajes que ambos necesitaban para librarse de aquel fuego que sentían en cada célula de su cuerpo y llegar al clímax. Juntos.

El gemido de Kate provocó que un escalofrío recorriera toda la columna vertebral de Castle. Aún después de tantas veces, no recordaba haberla oído nunca de aquella manera. Tan liberada, tan explosiva. Sonrió para el mismo, con una mueca de orgullo recorriendo sus facciones. Fue sólo entonces cuando se acercó a ella y le retiró la venda de los ojos. Fue la primera vez que se miraban en horas. Y no sólo gracias a la oscuridad de la noche, el azul y el verde de sus pupilas brillaron con suma intensidad.

Y se besaron, como siempre hacían después de haber entrelazado sus dos cuerpos totalmente desnudos. Fue un beso húmedo y largo, dónde sus lenguas pelearon una con la otra para el deleite del otro.

Horas después, fueron a dormir. Hubo muy pocas palabras aquella noche.

* * *

Beckett se despertó repentinamente. Se notó cansada, sabiendo perfectamente por qué. Sonrió pícaramente para ella. Intentó cambiarse de posición para intentar conciliar el sueño otra vez, dado que quería dormir algo más antes de llegar a comisaría. Descartó la idea cuando vio el brazo de Castle encima de su cintura. Aún siendo los primeros días de verano, con el calor que eso suponía, nunca podía resistirse a pegarse a Kate de alguna manera mientras dormían. Ella no podía recordar ninguna noche en la que hubieran dormido cada uno en su lado de la cama, sin rozarse. Volvió a sonreír y le miró a la cara.

Tenía una media sonrisa en los labios que indicaba una expresión muy plácida, y el pelo convenientemente rebelde. Kate lo miró con ternura, recordando la noche anterior. En que todo lo que había pasado, fue porqué él, pensó en ella. Porqué quería que pasara con ella. Y con esta certeza en su interior, supo que no había manera posible de ser indiferente. No mientras tuviera a Castle.

De refilón, miró la pistola, acomodada encima de la mesilla de noche. Hacía años que no dormía con ella.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Es la primera vez aue escribía algo así, aunque haya sido tan leve. Espero no haber metido demasiado la pata. ¡Gracias por haber leído, si os ha gustado, nos leemos pronto!**


	2. Vista

**¡Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar! Sé que no es para nada responsable, y que pocas excusas valdrían. Podría atribuirse a un cúmulo entre lo académico y lo personal, tanto, que me encontré sin tiempo ni inspiración. Aún así, soy consciente de mi tardanza. ¡Graacias si hay alguien ahí esperando este capítulo! Ahora que plenamente estoy de vacaciones, el otro no tardará ni mucho menos tanto.**

* * *

\- Vaya, parece que hoy Castle no pasará la noche solo. – el tono de Esposito era bastante burlesco. No, era _demasiado_ burlesco. Y no era nada bueno para calmar los nervios de Beckett.

Ella misma hacía rato que se había dado cuenta de lo nerviosa que se había puesto: estaba balanceando constantemente la pierna derecha. Debido al comentario de Esposito, Beckett se recordó a ella misma porqué estaba en aquel ataque de nervios.

Ah, sí.

El problema ya no era pasar un tiempo considerablemente largo sin Castle (bueno, un poco). Si no que a cada ocasión que tenía para buscarle disimuladamente con los ojos, él siempre estaba a una distancia inalcanzable para poder hablarle de manera natural, con un comentario oportuno sobre _Frozen _Heat que significara, ni más ni menos, un "te espero en la cama esta noche". Pero, no, no podía hacerlo.

Era el día de Castle. Era un escritor y esa era su gala de presentación de su nuevo libro. Y ella debía acompañarle como amiga, y también como inspiración –para el deleite de la prensa– pero no como novia. Y creía haber pactado consigo misma que estaba bien con ello, pero le hervía la sangre que cada vez que le veía, casualmente, estuviera acompañado de alguna mujer que si bien no tenía los pechos operados, su rostro facial estaba hundido bajo gruesas capas de maquillaje. Parecían unas alimañas en busca de su presa.

El problema era que aquella presa, como ellas le veían, estaba más que cogida.

Suspiró. Ya sabía que Espo no tenía razón. Bueno, técnicamente sí la tenía: claro que Castle no iba a dormir solo, dormiría con ella– y más después de lo que le estaba echando de menos–. Es más, veía como el pobre Castle estaba intentando mantener el máximo de distancia posible con cualquier fémina que se le acercara. Pero lo que no se había imaginado era lo difícil que le estaba resultando mantener las distancias con Castle.

Pero es que no podía dejar de mirarle. Cada vez que notaba que podía desconectar de la conversación a cuatro bandas que mantenían Lanie, Esposito, Ryan y Jenny giraba delicadamente el cuello para buscarle con sus ojos verde avellana.

Cuando le encontraba, le miraba des de abajo, inclinando la cabeza. Él estaba rodeado de flashes, micrófonos y periodistas. No había dejado de hablar con ellos durante todo el rato, gesticulando de manera graciosa con las manos, recordándole a Kate los momentos de "lucidez" que tenía en comisaría. Sonrió, notando como se sonrojaba levemente. Cada día le resultaba un poco más atractivo.

Pero otra vez vio como una casi cuarentona se le acercaba más de la cuenta, con unas expresión clara de querer coquetear con él. "Maldita", pensó. "Aléjate un poco más de él. Deja de mirarle como si fuera un trozo de carne".

Alguien la sacó de su ensimismamiento.

\- ¿Os parece si nos acercamos un poco más? Alguien me ha comentado que tenemos sitio casi detrás de la prensa. – dijo Ryan, refiriéndose al mismo Castle.

* * *

En pocos minutos iba a leer un fragmento de _Frozen Heat_, dando punto final a la parte más oficiosa de la gala de presentación e iniciando 'la fiesta'. Por lo que había leído, supuestamente sería una de las famosas fiestas del también supuesto _playboy_ Richard Castle. Y ni siquiera entonces podría estar con él. Tragó saliva, para deshacerse de un minúsculo nudo que empezaba a formarse en su garganta.

Se aposentaron en su sitio, esperando que su amigo (y en el caso de Kate, pareja) hiciera su salida triunfal en la pequeña tarima, adornada con una alfombra roja, y otra vez, muchísimos flashes. Como decoración, los organizadores de la fiesta, influenciados por Gina, habían decidido que detrás de la tarima y el micrófono a la altura de las comisuras de la boca de Castle, hubiera un collage con la portada de _Frozen Heat. _Muy acorde con lo que siempre habían sido sus fiestas.

Entonces, con unos minutos de retraso respeto lo previsto, él hizo su entrada en escena. Y dado que todos estaban pendientes de él, y aprovechando la relativa oscuridad que les daba que tal cantidad de flashes estuvieran delante de ellos, fijó su mirada en él. Y a diferencia de las otras veces, no fue disimulada. Clavó sus pupilas en él, inspeccionando cada centímetro de su expresión, y también de su cuerpo, mientras subía a la pequeña tarima y se preparaba. Ya le había visto ensayar previamente, tanto en su apartamento como en el _loft_, pero la sensación de orgullo que tuvo al verlo fue exactamente la misma que tuvo cuando le pilló ensayando en la cocina de su apartamento hacía pocos días.

Sabía que probablemente él ni la vería. Estaba abrumado por los flashes, y con los párpados caídos, acabando de repasar el fragmento que iba a leer en voz alta. Lo había ensayado hasta la saciedad la noche anterior y durante toda la mañana, pero aún así optaba por releerlo. Castle había escogido una escena poco común: un fragmento en el que Rook describía cómo veía a Nikki, a pesar de que ésta fuera la íntegra protagonista de sus novelas.

Beckett se había estremecido las más de treinta veces que lo había escuchado – la sensibilidad de Castle escribiendo no dejaba de sorprenderla aun habiéndose leído una infinidad de veces sus libros. Sonrió al verle calcar un gesto que también se lo había visto la noche anterior, cuando sentado como un indio en la cama, le había repetido aquellas líneas hasta la saciedad. Moviendo la cabeza arriba y abajo, como un tic nervioso que le ayudaba a engrasar uno de sus mejores talentos: hablar.

Entonces se fijó como él entreabría los ojos y dejaba ir un poco más de aire de lo normal. Estaba listo.

Y por enésima vez des de que le conocía, la sorprendió.

* * *

Porqué sí que la vio.

En un rápido movimiento, Castle levantó levemente la cabeza para buscarla. Probablemente, todos estaban pensado que daba una rápida ojeada a las cámaras para que pudieran sacarle fotos más auténticas, pero Beckett supo que ella era el único motivo de su búsqueda ocular cuando paró la cabeza al encontrarse con sus ojos. Una mirada serena y profunda. Casi tanto como el azul que teñía sus ojos.

Azul y verde. Verde y azul.

En aquel momento, le pareció que todo a su alrededor dejó de existir. El corazón se le aceleró y en su cabeza empezaron a parecer imágenes de los últimos cuatro años, hasta acabar recordado aquella fiesta de auténtico _playboy _en la cual no tuvo ningún reparo en mirarle fijamente a los ojos, enseñándole su placa. Un interrogatorio más, pensó. Guapo, sí. Famoso, también. Y sus novelas, parte de su vida. Pero sería un interrogatorio más.

No se imaginó ni por un momento que a partir de aquel momento, cada vez que su verde y su azul chocaran empezaría una auténtica batalla de titanes en su interior. El corazón acelerado. Sus mejillas empezando a enrojecerse levemente. Su pie empezando hacer un baile desmesurado dentro de su zapato.

Y no sería distinto aquella vez, y mucho menos ahora que sabía todo lo que significaba aquella mirada.

Ya no sólo era una mirada furtiva en la comisaría. Ya no era sólo la casualidad de encontrarse con sus ojos, que le gritaban que llegara a algo más con él. Ya no era el miedo que sentía al encontrarse con una mirada tan intensa como la de Castle. Ahora, el disimulo de Castle cuando la miraba le seguía provocando miles de descargas eléctricas por su cuerpo, pero además, le sacaba una furtiva sonrisa juguetona. Ahora, la casualidad tan solo le pedía mirarle con más ternura, si eso podía ser posible. Y de lo único que tenía miedo es que aquella intensidad acabara siendo culminada por un beso pasional delante de todos los miembros de la comisaría.

Fuera de sus pensamientos, durante aquellos escasos segundos, olvidó los múltiples murmullos femeninos repartidos por toda la sala, comentando todos los artículos que habían leído en la prensa rosa, afirmando ser uno de los hombres más guapos de la década, además de añadir, 'según fuentes del medio' un auténtico as en la cama. Olvidó que estaba rodeada por sus amigos: Lanie, Ryan, Esposito y Jenny. Olvidó decirle a sus rodillas que no flaquearan lo suficiente para que no perder la compostura.

Definitivamente, olvidó que tenía que disimular. El azul de Castle le hacía perder los estribos.

Le aguantó la mirada, manteniéndose decidida, a pesar de los estragos que realmente todo aquello provocaba en su interior. Él entornó los ojos, a lo que ella respondió mordiéndose el labio. La seguía sorprendiendo que tuvieran tal sistema de comunicación sin haberlo ensayado. Los breves segundos terminaron y Castle dirigió su mirada en el papel, otra vez.

Y ella no pudo dejar de mirarle, captándole con su propia retina. Guardando un recuerdo más.

Cuando las palabras empezaron a sonar, Beckett se centró en sus labios. En cómo se movían, articulando cada una de las letras de su texto. Sus labios eran carnosos, y en aquella ocasión, irresistiblemente húmedos. Se mordió ella misma el labio, incapaz de dejar de pensar en cómo esos labios habían trazado un recorrido de besos por su cuello la noche anterior. Su rubor empezó a ser bastante inconfundible.

Su mirada empezó a recorrer poco a poco todo su cuerpo. Se olvidó de sus nervios. De sus celos. Ahora nadie estaba alrededor de él. Estaba solo ante su mirada, que era la única que sabía qué se escondía en cada rincón de su cuerpo, tanto a nivel más puramente físico como emocional. Ella y nadie más.

Su pelo, repeinado al milímetro con gomina. Realmente le favorecía, pero sus ojos no dejaron de imaginarse aquel remolino que se le formaba en la coronilla y la parte trasera de su zona capilar cuando se levantaba, después de haber hundido, parte de la noche, la cabeza en la almohada.

Bajó hacia sus hombros y el inicio de sus brazos. Si bien se había enternecido recordándole recién levantado, ver de qué manera la americana del esmoquin le marcaba sus músculos, no le hizo ningún bien a su rubor. El cuerpo de Castle era fuerte, con unos músculos que no tenían nada que envidiar a ningún jovenzuelo engreído. Su abrazo era fuerte y protector. Su calidez, bastante abrumadora. Su suavidad, una delicia para todas las células de su piel que disfrutaban de sus caricias.

Fijándose con detenimiento, vio como con maquillaje le habían intentado ocultar las patas de gallo que tenía alrededor de los ojos. "¿Por qué?", pensó. A ella le parecían adorables. Eran parte de él, de sus experiencias –que no eran pocas–, de su papel como padre, y de aquella parte de madurez que demostraba tener muy, muy de vez en cuando. Sonrió, un poquito más. Incluso ella se sorprendió de la amplitud de su sonrisa. Se le acabarían despegando las comisuras.

Entonces, cuando se acercaba al final del fragmento, él apartó la mirada del libro pero siguió recitando, demostrándole a todo su público que se había esforzado en complacerles y se sabía el fragmento incluso de memoria. Pero se equivocó. La única excusa por haber dejado de mirar el papel era para volver a encontrarla.

Era la respuesta a su mirada anterior. Él aún estaba más limitado que ella a lo que movimientos se refería. Así que al contrario de lo que ella había hecho, se quedó con la vista fija, mirándole tan solo los ojos mientras acababa de recitar las últimas palabras. No pestañeó en ningún momento, y la intensidad era tal, que Beckett podía sentir como la desnudaba tan solo mirándola. No físicamente, sino emocionalmente. Sentía que su azul escrutaba los pedazos de su muro derrocados – sonrió al pensarlo – y exploraba una y otra vez aquello que tenían. A ella. Nadie, absolutamente nadie, había conseguido hacerle sentir tal manojo de emociones.

Y cuando Castle cerró la tapa de _Frozen Heat_, entornó los ojos por un momento y la volvió a mirar, esta vez, de manera fugaz. Luego, tras dejarse mimar por los flashes se fue de la tarima. Kate creyó haberlo entendido.

* * *

O quizá no. No llevaba la cuenta, pero estaba segura que hacía rato que estaba esperándose. Y debido a que sus amigos aún eran tan inocentes de creer que ella y Castle eran tan solo compañeros de trabajo, la excusa de 'ir al baño' no iba a poder prolongarse mucho más. Suspiró, algo desanimada. Se iba a esperar un par de minutos más, pero después debería marcharse. Valía más la pena no reconcomerse mucho la cabeza. Al fin y al cabo, Castle estaba rodeado por una infinidad de flashes en aquel momento, y más que haberle dedicado una mirada de las de 'quiero verte' quizá estaba intentando buscar una foto que valiera una portada. Tampoco iba a recriminárselo.

Fuera como fuera, había pasado el tiempo límite de dos minutos que se había marcado y no podría prolongarlo más. Tendría que esperarse. Suspiró por segunda vez en pocos minutos y empezó a andar, sin prestar mucha atención a nada. Iba a buscar rápidamente a sus amigos, iba a beber un poco de champán e intentar pasarlo lo mejor posible. Por Castle. Pero entonces, como si fuera la protagonista de una película romanticona, se chocó con algo. Contra alguien, mejor dicho.

Allí estaba. Kate sonrió recordándose que su sistema de comunicación seguía siendo más que óptimo. Quería verla, se lo había dicho e había ido a buscarla. Aunque en aquel momento quería abalanzarse encima de su torso y sentir como le rodeaban sus brazos, mantuvo las distancias y se quedó a una distancia prudente de él. Apenas había gente cerca de la habitación del catering, pero no era prudente. A él, las cámaras no tardarían a buscarle. Y ella, sus amigos y compañeros, a llamarla.

\- ¿Tienes unos minutos más de excusa para mí?

Sus miradas volvieron a encontrarse.

Sorprendentemente, él se atrevió a romper las distancias y le rozó el con la mano, apretándoselo. Era su manera de decirle que entendía lo que le había estado pasado por la cabeza, sus nervios. Ella supo, al instante, que la había echado tanto de menos como ella a él.

\- He venido – contestó Kate, con una sonrisa en los labios. Dios, ¿por qué no podía besarle allí mismo?

Verde y azul.

\- Yo también te echaba de menos.

Azul y verde.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Sé que este ha sido más sencillo y/o suave que el anterior, pero por el sentido que se trataba he optado hacerlo así. El próximo se parecerá más al primero. ¡Gracias!**


	3. Tacto

**Bueno, como dije esta vez sí que estoy aquí un poco antes. Perdonad la espera, igualmente.**

**Este capítulo está situado en algún punto después del 5x08 y antes del 5x09, ya que en cierto modo, recoge aquella incertidumbre que Castle y Beckett tuvieron de no tener sentido en papel (¡pero sí lo tienen, son amor puro!)**

* * *

Un tormento.

Un jodido tormento, habían sido aquellos días sin Kate. Resulta que la comisaría había mandado a Beckett (y a Ryan y Esposito también) a una operación conjunta con la policía de Los Ángeles. Creía recordar que Beckett le había comentado que por casualidad, harían equipo con el mismo detective con el que ellos dos se toparon cuando viajaron a Los Ángeles para encontrar el asesino de Royce. Pero no lo tenía muy claro. Aquellos días habían conseguido ofuscarle la mente hasta límites que ni el mismo conocía: Beckett se había ido al otro lado del continente cuando las cosas entre ellos dos estaban algo más que tensas.

Y cómo la estaba echando de menos.

"No pasa nada" había pensado en un principio, manteniendo aún todo su orgullo. "Escribiré, cocinaré, organizaré una timba de póquer, quizá iré al gimnasio y volveré a escribir". Pero des de qué se despidieron con aquel beso tan amargo en la puerta de casa, las cosas no habían hecho nada más que empeorar. Y sus 'fantásticos' planes se habían torcido por completo.

A Alexis ni la había visto. Tan solo un día después de que Beckett se fuera, le dijo que estaba con un grupo de intercambio de Columbia y no iba a poder pasarse por casa. Su madre había optado por no parar de hacer planes con su nuevo novio – planes que en realidad, Castle agradecía desconocer. Pero la cosa siguió. El gimnasio ni lo pisó. Y curiosamente, no fue por falta de ganas, sino por falta de tiempo. La timba de la primera noche se había alargado considerablemente, tanto, que no se puso a escribir hasta la tarde siguiente. Pero evidentemente, debida a la situación, sufrió un importante bloqueo de escritor –uno de los más negros de toda su carrera– que le requirió estar prácticamente todo el día en casa, esperando tener unos minutos de lucidez. Y todo esto para conseguir dos míseras páginas que estaba seguro que las acabaría cambiando.

"Es una estupidez querer escribir sin ella" se admitió finalmente a sí mismo. Al fin y al cabo era su musa. Era quién le había salvado del pozo de la monotonía, del bloqueo constante: había vuelto a escribir por ella. Gracias a ella. ¿Acaso pretendía sacar otro best seller cuándo la situación era tan tensa que habían llegado a intercambiarse tan solo unos mensajes al largo de la semana?

Unos míseros 'Buenos días, ¿cómo estás?', 'bien, encantada de deshacerme del frío de Nueva York'. Mensajes tan deplorables e intranscendentes que podría compartir con cualquier ser del planeta. Y justamente estaba siendo tan estúpido de compartirlos con ella.

* * *

Eran altas horas de la madrugada. Kate se suponía que no iba volver hasta dentro de cuatro días como mínimo, y él tenía órdenes de altos rangos de la policía que le impedían viajar a Los Ángeles para tratar de acercarse a Kate. ¿Cómo se suponía iba a decirle todo lo que quería por teléfono? Por el momento, sólo era capaz de estar sentado en el sofá, con la televisión de fondo (aunque realmente no sabía ni lo que estaban dando) y bebiendo whisky. Más del que bebía normalmente. Podía notar la desagradable olor a sudor que desprendía su cuerpo (llevaba más de dos días sin ducharse, quizá tres, no se acordaba) y la repugnante sensación de notarse el cabello grasiento. Le resultaba un tanto asqueroso, pero se sentía sin las fuerzas necesarias que se requerían para ir hasta al baño. A pesar de esto, cuando vio el poco alcohol que le quedaba, tomó la única decisión razonable de la semana e optó por irse a dormir. No antes sin estrellar el maldito vaso de cristal contra el suelo.

Pero no lo consiguió. Porqué cuando se tumbó en la cama, recordó que des de que Kate se había ido había sido incapaz de dormir más de dos horas seguidas en el colchón de matrimonio. Acababa durmiendo en el sofá, tumbado de cualquier manera. Richard Castle se había acostumbrado a dormir acompañado, a sentir cálido el otro lado del colchón o a tener la constante sensación de estar arropando a Kate toda la noche. Ya no sabía dormir solo. Dormir solo era una mierda. La cama estaba demasiado fría.

* * *

**_[FLASBACK] Unos días antes..._**

\- Te dije que ese tío era sospechoso.

La voz de Castle había sonado bastante seria, no estaba con una de sus bromas habituales. Beckett se suspiró mientras dejaba de aplicarle pomada al moratón que tenía en el abdomen y se la pasaba para que se le aplicara a ella en las costillas.

\- No vayas con estas, Castle. Sólo estabas tremendamente celoso por sus provocaciones. Es totalmente asqueroso que dijera eso, ¡pero tu reacción no hizo más que empeorarlo y complicarnos las cosas!

Castle le levantó la camiseta y empezó a aplicarle la pomada, sin propiciarle ninguna caricia en especial. Beckett notó su frialdad y su expresión amarga.

\- ¿Qué representa esta cara?

\- Dios Beckett. Cuando te dije de verdad que ese tío escondía algo, tan solo supiste atribuirlo a mis celos. Y acabamos secuestrados y golpeados. Vete a saber qué habría hecho con la pistola, si Ryan y Espo no hubieran llegado a tiempo.

Beckett volvió a suspirar. No le gustaba por dónde estaba yendo la cosa, pero tampoco iba a ceder ella.

\- Tenía una coartada sólida.

\- Cómo si las coartadas fueran algo en qué confiar de buenas a primeras.

\- En mi mundo sí, si las contrastas.

\- Oh vaya, en el mío no. Y mira quién resultó tener la razón. Igual que con Jerry Tyson.

\- ¿Qué tiene que ver Tyson en esto, Castle? Está muerto.

Casi sin darse cuenta, sus voces habían adquirido un tono más serie y elevado, pero sin llegar a gritarse.

\- Sé hacer algo más que procrastinar y demostrar mi hombría, Beckett.

\- ¿Pero cuándo he dicho yo lo contrario?

\- Dudaste de lo que te dije. Del de hoy, de Tyson. Y cuando dudas, dios, me es imposible tratar de defenderte.

\- Ya no estamos hablando de hoy, ¿verdad?

Castle bajó la mirada.

\- No me digas que no tengo razón. – se defendió él. Era consciente que la discusión se había elevado de tono, pero igual que ella, había optado por mantener su orgullo y sacar toda la frustración que le ocasionaba que Beckett hubiera estado en peligro

\- No la tienes. Es mi forma de trabajar, Castle. Me ha ido bastante bien, todos estos años.

\- Claro, gracias por tener en cuenta mi ayuda como investigador civil.

\- No quería decir eso.

\- Lo has dicho.

Beckett se levantó del sofá, con la misma cara amarga que Castle tenía al principio. Definitivamente, no iba a ceder. ¿Por qué le estaba cuestionando justo ahora su manera de trabajar? Castle vio como se alejaba y no le dijo nada. Él no entendía por qué no aceptaba sus argumentos y dejaba protegerse un poco más, ahora que estaban juntos. Dios, si confiaba en él ¿por qué estas dudas puntuales, otra vez?

Pero ni ella veía que no le incriminaba su modo de trabajar, ni él vio que Beckett no reprochaba su protección, simplemente, le pedía un mínimo espacio para la independencia a la que se había acostumbrado los últimos 14 años.

Castle no ayudó a preparar la maleta a Beckett, que volaba la mañana siguiente. Ella tampoco le hubiera dejado. Lo último que notaron antes de despedirse – si es que a eso se le podía llamar despedida– era ese amargo beso en la puerta del loft hecho por pura cortesía.

**_[FIN DEL FLASBACK]_**

* * *

Estaba profundamente arrepentido. Castle se encontraba sentado desnudo en su bañera, mientras dejaba que un frío chorro de agua le cayera encima la cabeza y le rebotara en todo el cuerpo. Realmente, no sabía ni lo que estaba haciendo allí. Se imaginaba que era la forma en que su subconsciente le decía que penitencia debía pagar por su arrepentimiento y la manera mediante la cual se desharía de la mísera vida que había llevado esos días. Y así, poder tener algo de credibilidad cuando se disculpara. Cada sensación de frío que le recorría la espalda y le erizaba la piel era un recuerdo de su arrepentimiento. Había dudado de Beckett, y lo tendría difícil para perdonarse a sí mismo.

No iba a moverse de allí, tan solo esperaba que llegara el momento que estuviera calado de frío y necesitase una sábana o una manta para poder dormir. Era una manera de agotar a su cuerpo, ya que la mente le iba a cien por hora. "Joder, joder, joder. Perdóname Kate. Te quiero. Te quiero como nunca he querido a nadie". Se lo repetía una y otra vez. Pero luego se acordaba que ella no sabía que lo estaba pensando. Era mejor quedarse debajo de la ducha con los ojos cerrados, porqué sino era incapaz de dejar de acordarse de la primera vez que se bañaron juntos. Fue uno de los momentos más tiernos de su vida después de una mañana bajo las sábanas. Mojándole la cara con la espuma de jabón, chapoteando en el agua como dos niños pequeños y sintiendo su espalda en su pecho mientras podía oler su húmedo y delicioso cabello. Una lágrima se mezcló con el agua que le caía del pelo en sus mejillas.

Hacía rato que tenía la piel erizada y la espalda le empezaba a temblar. Ya notaba el frío, un frío del de verdad. Ya tenía suficiente. Agarró el resbaladizo margen de la bañera, pero subió con tanto ímpetu que le resbaló uno de los pies. Tuvo suerte de que aún estaba agarrado a la bañera y pudo protegerse de un severo golpe, dejando, cayendo y golpeándose, por suerte, solo las rodillas. Aún así fue un buen golpe, sus rodillas quedaron doloridas.

\- ¿Castle? – oyó el grito proviniendo del algún lugar de la primera planta del loft. Un grito lleno de pánico. Por ser, era la voz de Beckett.

"Dios, ¿tanto he bebido que me imagino que ha vuelto a casa?". No tenía consciencia de haber bebido hasta ese punto. Aún estaba de rodillas en la bañera, y se quedó mirando fijamente hacia la puerta esperando que pasara algo que sabía que no iba a pasar.

* * *

Pero ella abrió la puerta.

Y él fue incapaz de decir nada. Se consideró un egoísta por quedarse embobado mirándola, incapaz de decir nada. Pero la había echado tanto de menos que no se sintió con fuerzas para hacer otra cosa que mirlarla. Ni siquiera hablar. Ella hizo lo mismo. Se quedó en la puerta, con la mano aún agarrando el pomo, pero escrutándole cada centímetro de la cara, sin ni siquiera tener en cuenta que estaba desnudo.

Después de aquellos primeros instantes mudos, ella se acordó del ruido seco que había oído al poco de cruzar la puerta. Fue en ese momento cuando se fijó en Castle, que estaba arrodillado y completamente empapado y tiritando. Tenía una expresión que no se la conocía, de desolación. No era rabia ni miedo. Era algún tipo de tristeza que comprendía muy bien. Porqué ella había pasado por lo mismo esa semana. Por estúpida. Por mantener aún esas mini barreras cuándo sabía que él la quería con todo su ser. Lo estaba demostrando solo de la manera como la miraba.

Beckett, preocupada atravesó el baño caminando.

\- Castle, ¿estás bien?

No hubo respuesta. Solo aquella mirada otra vez.

\- He oído un ruido y…pensaba…Bueno, no pensaba nada.

Nadie la había mirado así nunca. De repente, Castle le cogió la mano. Se levantó por completo y siguió tirándole de la mano, presionando con fuerza su muñeca. Beckett se desnudó pausadamente: primero los zapatos, los calcetines, la camiseta, el reloj de su padre (que dejó con tacto encima la ropa) y finalmente, la ropa interior. Castle vio el moratón en las costillas, el detonante de su pelea, y sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón. Al tenerla cerca, se fijó en las profundas ojeras que habían debajo de sus ojos. También vio que como peinado llevaba una cola mal hecha, llena de enredos en las puntas. Apenas había dormido y apenas había querido gastar tiempo en peinarse. Se sintió aún más mal.

Acercó su aún húmeda mano a su cara, posó la mano en su mejilla, y con el dedo pulgar fue acariciándole la zona inferior al ojo, pidiéndole, a su manera, perdón por no haberla dejado dormir. Ella sonrió tímidamente y se dejó hacer, posando sus manos en sus fuertes bíceps y preguntándose qué diablos le pasaba por la cabeza para ponerse debajo de la ducha y dejar enfriarse tanto. Se mordió el labio, sintiéndose culpable de la situación de Castle – también de sus ojeras, de la aún visible herida en su ceja y del mal aspecto que tenía en general–. Le empujó suavemente bajo la ducha, alargó el brazo hasta el regulador de temperatura (cosa que hizo que por primera vez en días se rozaran sus cuerpos) y lo puso a una temperatura elevada, no hirviente, pero sí para evitar que él siguiera temblando. Ya habían pasado cuatro años de frío invierno para seguir tiritando ahora.

El agua caliente, junto con tener a Beckett rozándole la piel con el tórax, fue una bendición para Castle. Un recuerdo que guardaría hasta su último aliento. Ambos dejaron caer el agua, dejando que sus pieles tomaran una temperatura cálida y que poco sus músculos se relajaron.

\- Kate.

Castle habló por primera vez des de que ella había llegado. Hizo que ella levantara la vista hacia su mirada. Se quedaron quietos, mirándose, unos segundos. Luego, Castle alcanzó un champú femenino, que había comprado para ella, vertió parte de él en su mano y no sin antes parar el agua, se lo aplicó en el pelo y empezó a enjabonárselo, haciéndole un tierno masaje en el cuero cabelludo. Él puso todo su esmero en ello, intentando ser extremadamente tierno, para que resultara placentera para ella, y para que poco a poco, fuera implorando su perdón.

* * *

Al cabo de pocos minutos del masaje capilar, Kate puso sus manos en el antebrazo de Rick, queriéndole decir que parase. Él quedó sorprendido, incluso decepcionado, temiendo que todo aquello fuera más allá incluso de lo que él pensaba. Como si le leyera la mente, Beckett esbozó una suave medio sonrisa para calmarle e lentamente, colocó sus manos en sus pómulos y los pulgares en sus severas ojeras. Le sonrió otra vez y volvió a alargar su brazo, haciendo que sus cuerpos de rozaran inevitablemente otra vez. Fue un regalo para ambos. Esta vez cogió el bote de champú de Castle, lo abrió y no sin antes inhalar su deliciosa aroma, vertió un poco en su mano y calcó los movimientos de Castle, masajeándole la zona capilar. Castle sintió que no se lo merecía, pero no podía negar que su cuerpo le pedía aquello. Tampoco podía decirse que la situación fuera tensa o hubiese empeorado. Por fin, tras unos largos días, disponía de unos minutos de tranquilidad para relajarse, o en su caso, para pensar con la cabeza un poco más fría.

\- Uy. – Era la voz de Kate, que irrumpía el silencio tras ver cómo un poco de espuma se había metido en el ojo de Castle.

Él no parecía inmutarse. Simplemente movió hábilmente su brazo izquierdo para dejar que otra vez cayera agua de la ducha y les aclararse el champú a los dos. Kate dio un tímido movimiento hacia delante, juntando sus senos con su pecho, y dejando que por primera vez, el roce no fuera instantáneo, sino duradero. Ambos dejaron que el agua templada cayera sobre sus cuerpos, y que su pelo se aclarase. Mientras los dos disfrutaban de estas sensaciones habiendo cerrado los ojos, Castle los abrió, inclinó su cabeza y besó tímidamente a Beckett. Fue más bien un roce de labios, hasta que ella entreabrió los suyos y ambos añadieron una leve presión sobre los labios del otro, sin abandonar la ternura.

Al separarse, él cogió esta vez el gel de baño y optó por empezar a frotarle con suavidad la cintura.

\- Kate. Perdóname, por favor. No recuerdo la última vez que me dolió tanto estar arrepentido, probablemente, porqué nunca lo había estado tanto. Una palabra es poco, pero por favor. Déjame demostrarte el esfuerzo que voy a poner en este perdón. No quise dudar de ti. No dudé de ti. Sería incapaz de hacerlo, porque te… - suspiró – ya lo sabes, te quiero. "Cómo nunca he querido a nadie" pensó, pero no se atrevió a decírselo.

Ella posó el dedo índice sobre sus labios. Cogió espuma de su cintura – definitivamente Castle no se esforzaba en medir las proporciones– y se la pasó a la nuca y a los hombros de Castle frotándole con suavidad, también. Titubeó varias veces antes de hablar, como si volviera a ser una adolescente en su primera cita.

\- Llevo todo el vuelo pensando cómo decirlo – suspiró – era yo quien venía aquí a pedirte perdón. Por…por si te hice pensar que en algún momento dudé de ti.

\- No, yo hice eso. – le respondió Castle.

\- No, fui yo.

\- No, Kate. Piénsalo bien.

Y de repente, parecía que todo se iba poniendo en su sitio.

Ambos se correspondieron cun una amplia sonrisa. Y entonces, por primera vez en días, se abrazaron fuertemente. Cuerpo contra cuerpo.

\- ¿Estaremos siempre a tiempo de salvarnos de nosotros mismos? De… esto. De…Yo no dudo de ti, Castle.

Castle le sonrió.

\- Siempre.

Kate volvió a agarrarse fuertemente a su tronco, con una fuerza que parecía que tuviera miedo de soltarse. De sentirle tan lejos como lo había sentido aquella semana. Con ternura, Castle la separó brevemente y siguió su rastro de jabón hacía arriba, pasando por su vientre, senos y cuello hasta llegar a la mejilla. La miró fijamente.

\- Pero nunca - remarcó la palabra – debemos permitir un beso tan amargo como aquel. No estamos hechos para ser fríos, Kate.

Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos, y no sin antes sonreírle de oreja a oreja, posó los labios sobre los suyos, suavemente. Lo que primero volvió a ser un simple roce de labios, poco a poco se intensificó cuando Castle abrió los labios y empezó una danza de pequeños y suaves mordiscos, para luego volver a sentir el tacto de sus lenguas tocándose.

Se separaron para buscar un poco de aire, y Kate le cogió la cara entre sus manos. Quizá aún no estaba preparada para decirle que le quería hasta tal punto que no lo podía comparar con nada. Pero había otra cosa que sí le podía decir, rodeada del dulce aroma de los champuses:

\- Siempre Castle, siempre.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! No es del tipo de intensidad del primero, pero a mí modo de ver, es intenso a su manera. Quería alargarlo más, prolongando el momento de enjabonarse, pero creo que al final hubiera resultado pesado. No sé por qué a este shot le tengo un cariño especial, quizá lo publico por separado, fuera de esta recopilación de fics, ¿qué os parece?**

**La pelea no es drama puro porqué no quería llegar a una situación de romper. A pesar de eso, he tocado el tema de las dudas, que siempre ha estado un poco presente.**

**¡Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto!**


	4. Olfato

**¡De vuelta! Tras...¿un siglo? ¿dos? Pido disculpas, ha habido un cúmulo de cosas que me han impedido escribir. Primero de todo es que vaya, el último año que ha pasado Castle no me inspiraba precisamente mucho para escribir. Pero bueno, estoy contenta de cómo ha acabado la serie. Probablemente, con una novena temporada, escribir sobre Castle hubiera sido realmente un drama. Esto a parte, es cierto que también he estado muy liada con mis prácticas en la universidad y mi trabajo de final de carrera. Ahora que he tenido unos días más libres, he decidido dejaros aquí esto.**

**El olfato. Quizá un elemento poco recurrente en la serie. Pero todos recordamos aquel "Uy, hueles a cerezas" de la segunda temporada...**

* * *

Dio otra vuelta más en la cama, colocándose en posición fetal. Cerró los ojos por enésima vez y suspiró, esperando poder dormir de una vez por todas. Pasaron unos minutos. Cinco, quizá diez. Hacía un buen rato que no miraba su reloj digital, ya que si lo hacía, tan sólo veía como el tiempo se consumía rápidamente mientras ella no era capaz de dormirse. Maldición. No es que nunca hubiera sido muy dormilona, raras veces en su vida había dejado que el Sol del mediodía la despertase. Le gustaba levantarse pronto, para aprovechar el día. Avanzar en algún caso, salir a correr o convencer a Castle de que saliese a hacer ejercicio con ella, cosa que raras veces conseguía. Oh, Castle. Estaba de gira por Europa, en Londres, concretamente. Había quedado con él para hacer una video llamada alrededor de las cinco de la mañana neoyorquinas, que para él serian las doce de la noche londinense, y ya estaría en su hotel listo para hablar con ella.

Llevaba tres días sin verlo y dos sin oír su voz, ya que como le había avisado, le sería imposible lidiar con el teléfono. Aún así, siempre se las ingeniaba para mandarle un mensaje de sus buenas noches, al que ella contestaba encantada. Pero le sabía a poco. Era la primera vez que pasaba tanto tiempo separada de él des de que habían iniciado su relación. Todo había sido raro, aquellos días. También dormir en su propia cama.

Incluso cuando aún no eran pareja, los "malditos" días de sus giras ya eran extraños. La comisaría tenía un aire diferente. Se veía más apagada. Sí que es cierto que en una comisaría de homicidios no tenían mucho que celebrar, pero con él todo era un poco más fácil. No sólo su vida, sino también su trabajo. Por eso, cuando él se iba de gira, ella lo notaba. Le echaba de menos. Hacer justicia sin el escritor merodeando por ahí había quedado tan anclado en el pasado que cuando sucedía, era como despertar a un viejo fantasma desagradable de sus recuerdos.

Y de todo lo que tenía por elegir, lo que más le fastidiaba no tener de él esos días, era ese instante en el que se colaba detrás de ella, dejándole el café en la mesa, y a su paso, inundaba el aire con su inconfundible fragancia. Solía llevar su perfume masculino, que a los pocos días de trabajar juntos, Kate ya se había acostumbrado. Aunque algunas veces, cuando se quedaban ambos en la comisaría hasta tarde y el aroma del perfume ya se había ido, podía notar su olor natural. Era durante aquellas noches en comisaria que Kate se había quedado con su olor. Le embriagaba. Le gustaba. Tenía el equilibrio perfecto entre dulzón y lo suficientemente fuerte para atraer sus feromonas y a la vez, propiciarle la extraña sensación de sentirse protegida. Casi estalla en una carcajada cuando recordó que una vez estuvieron a punto de llegar tarde a comisaría porqué a él no se le había ocurrido nada más que echarse perfume justo enfrente suyo y cuando ella estaba a medio vestir.

Suspiró otra vez. Ella misma se había llenado la cabeza de recuerdos, con lo que aún le sería más complicado dormir. Dio una vuelta, y luego otra. Estaba más inquieta que cuando se había metido en la cama. En señal de desesperación, dio un leve golpe a la almohada con la cabeza. Eso le llevó a percatarse del olor de su cojín. Desprendía un leve olor a coco, fruto del suavizante que había comprado en su última visita al supermercado. No es que fuera una fragancia desagradable, pero por un momento, se le ocurrió que era demasiado impersonal. Por enésima vez también, volvió a suspirar. Unos meses durmiendo con Castle y ya se había acostumbrado a dormirse rodeada del olor de sus sábanas, que claramente olían a él.

\- Katherine Beckett, en realidad eres una romántica sin remedio. – se dijo a sí misma.

Se levantó de la cama, harta de no hacer nada más que dar vueltas y de no dejar de pensar en Castle. Tras ir a la cocina y beber un poco de agua, se quedó dando vueltas por el salón. No sabía qué hacer. El gimnasio de la comisaría estaba cerrado. Tampoco tenía hambre para ponerse a cocinar o pedir algo a domicilio. ¿Y salir a pasear? Tampoco eran horas. Volvió a su cama, resignada. Se sentó en ella y pasó la mano por las sábanas. Eran suaves. Pero le parecían hostiles. De refilón, miro hacía la ventana, buscando entretenimiento. Las luces, los coches, la gente. Lo que fuera.

Una moto pasó con un ruido estridente por delante de su apartamento. Se quedó pensando un rato, después de que la motocicleta se alejara.

Se puso en pie, decidida. La cabeza no le dejaba de dar vueltas.

* * *

Introdujo la llave en la cerradura de la puerta con lentitud. Hizo un breve e insonoro movimiento hacia la derecha, tratando de adivinar si la puerta estaba cerrada con el doble giro de la llave. Lo estaba. Tal y como imaginaba, ni Martha ni Alexis estaban en loft, cosa que tuvo que admitir que fue un alivio. Si no, habría estado difícil explicar porqué se presentó sin avisar y sin motivo aparente a las tres y media de la madrugada. Sin que estuviera su novio en casa.

La verdad, ella también se lo preguntaba. Kate estaba segura que si años atrás le llegan a decir que conduciría a altas horas de la madrugada por ir a casa de un chico al que echaba de menos, solo por tener la sensación de estar más cerca de él, no se lo hubiera creído. Comenzó a andar sigilosamente por la sala, en dirección a la habitación. Encendió la luz y se quedó observando la cama vacía. Se tumbó en ella, concretamente en el medio, para no dejar vacío el espacio dónde solía dormir él. Acarició brevemente las sábanas antes de volver a levantarse. Realmente, el día que se le avecinaba sería duro. Prácticamente sin dormir.

Avanzó hacia el armario de Castle, dónde ella también tenía su rinconcito. Pero aún así, no le prestó atención. Repasó con la mirada toda la ropa de Rick hasta que dio con su camiseta de pico verde que utilizaba para dormir. La cogió con cura, se la acercó a la cara e inhaló profundamente. Olía a él. Ni a detergente, ni a perfume (por mucho que le gustase). Sólo a él. Se desvistió y dejó su ropa en el armario. La sustituyó por la camiseta de Castle, que era grande y le iba prácticamente como un vestido corto. Pero lo mejor era que podía notar su olor cerca de ella. Y en cierta manera, eso la hacía sentir reconfortada.

Puso la alarma de su móvil a las cuatro menos cinco de la mañana (apenas quedaba una hora y media) para estar despierta cuándo Castle iniciara la video llamada. Y durmió, por primera vez en toda la noche.

* * *

La despertó un zumbido. Entreabrió los ojos y supo que era su móvil. La llamaban. Eran las 5:17 AM.

\- Maldición – renegó para sí misma. Se había quedado tan profundamente dormida que debía haber apagado la alarma sin darse cuenta.

Le cogió la llamada.

\- Perdona, Castle. Se me ha pasado la hora. Te llamo en medio segundo.

Lo hizo.

\- 'Hey', buenos días, preciosa – le saludó Castle al verla.

Kate le sonrió acurrucada bajo las sábanas, estirándose para reincorporarse.

\- Buenos días, señor famoso londinense.

Castle se percató de la cara soñolienta de Beckett. En Nueva York aún era muy temprano…

\- Oye, si quieres dormir un rato más, no hay problema. Esta noche también voy a tener algo de tiempo… - Castle intentó que sonara dulce, pero en realidad se moría de ganas de hablar con ella. Kate también, con lo que desestimó su proposición.

Se reincorporó en la cama, dejando ver el cabezal de la cama. Castle se sorprendió al verlo, pero fue una sorpresa de lo más agradable. No pudo evitar preguntarle.

\- Vaya, estás en loft… ¿Acabaste tarde con algún caso? ¿Era el caso del tío al que le cortaron las dos manos? ¿Quién era? ¡Fue el hermano, seguro!

Kate soltó una carcajada cuándo se percató de la emoción que Castle ponía en sus palabras. En realidad, el caso estaba lejos de ser resuelto. De hecho, el día anterior habían acabado temprano por falta de efectivos. Los análisis que requirieron no estarían hasta mañana.

\- Mmm… no, en realidad no. – Beckett se sonrojó brevemente. – Fui al apartamento cuándo salí de la 12. Pero no podía dormir. Y…

\- A mí también me está costando barbaridades dormir. ¿Tú sabes lo que me gustaba dormir en hoteles antes? Pues ahora no hay manera. Deberíamos tener un apartamento en Londres. Así yo también podría ir cuando me desvele.

Kate se rió de la propuesta de Castle. Aunque sabía que a su manera, le estaba diciendo que también la echaba de menos.

\- Seguro que haríamos feliz algún agente inmobiliario.

\- ¿Ves? Son todo ventajas.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido la gira hoy? ¿Cuántas mujeres te han pedido que les firmaras en el pecho con acento británico? – Beckett tan sólo estaba bromeando.

Castle soltó una carcajada y siguió la conversación.

* * *

La charla se alargó un buen rato, tanto, que a Beckett le sonó la alarma para despertarse e ir a la comisaría.

\- Oh, no. – Beckett hizo una mueca de desaprobación. – Castle, tengo que irme.

\- ¿La comisaría?

\- Sí. Las pruebas que pedimos ayer están listas. A ver si arrojan un poco de luz sobre el caso.

\- Si no, dime alguna cosa. Ya sabes que soy igual de útil en Nueva York, secuestrado dentro de un banco o en otro continente.

Beckett se rió.

\- Lo que tú digas, Castle.

\- Hey, ¿quieres ver la habitación primero? Te lo advierto…Es….muy…cómoda. Siempre podemos volver un día. Los dos. – Castle puso su cara traviesa.

Beckett hizo lo mismo.

\- ¿Ah sí? ¿Es incluso mejor que tu piscina en los Hamptons, para pasar la noche?

\- Tú dirás.

Castle apartó la cámara de su cara y empezó a hacerle una panorámica de la habitación. Jacuzzi, un diván, una cama de agua… Pero Beckett se fijó en un diminuto detalle. Encima de la cama había un pequeño bote de colonia de color rosa.

\- ¿Y eso, Castle? ¿Has cambiado de perfume?

Castle se giró, se percató de dónde estaba el bote de colonia y lo cogió.

\- ¿Esto? Eh… no. – Beckett se percató que Castle se ruborizaba un poco. Raro en él. – Esto es tuyo. Lo cogí de tu apartamento, pensando que era la fragancia de cerezas. Pero cogí otra. Vale sí, soy un idiota. Un gran idiota. Pero ya que iba a estar una semana sin ni siquiera abrazarte, al menos…

\- … al menos querías notar mi olor.

Castle asintió. Fue entonces cuando Beckett, que había estado cubierta por las sábanas todo el rato se levantó y dejó a la vista que llevaba la camiseta verde de Castle. La cogió des del pecho y se la llevó a la nariz, mostrando a Castle la escena. Castle la miró, sorprendido.

\- No te preocupes – dijo Beckett. – En la próxima gira me encargaré de que te lleves la fragancia correcta.

* * *

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Tenía alguna que otra versión más corta o un poco distinta para esta historia, pero al final, me decanté por esa. Se me ocurrió lo del bote de colonia de Castle y opté por seguir allí. ¡Espero que os haya gustado! PD: Por cierto, la idea se me ocurrió antes que el capítulo de 'The Nose' (8x05). La octava temporada me inspira más bien poco para escribir...^^'**


End file.
